The present disclosure relates to cosmetics. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a hair dye applicator.
In one embodiment, a hair dye applicator includes a first container, wherein the first container comprises a first hair dye component; and a second container, wherein the second container comprises a second hair dye component. At least a portion of a first end of the second container is releasably coupled to a second end of the first container such that a contiguous conduit is defined for the first hair dye component and the second hair dye component. A first end of the first container comprises an outlet having a removable closure. Upon removal of the closure, a mixture of the first hair dye component and the second hair dye component is dispensed from the outlet.
In another embodiment, a method of dyeing hair, comprises providing the hair dye applicator, engaging the first container and the second container such that a contiguous conduit is defined for the first hair dye component and the second hair dye component; and mixing the first hair dye component and the second hair dye component.
In yet another embodiment, a hair dye applicator kit comprises a plurality of hair dye applicators and a housing for the applicators.